


Despair and Lies Make A Wonderful Pair

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Celebrity Crush, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: One-shots of this despairing pair.





	Despair and Lies Make A Wonderful Pair

Tsumugi twirled a strand of hair around her finger, staring at her cup of coffee while on a 'date'. Was this a date? Junko had only called her and told her to be at the cafe, so here they were. Sitting at a table, Tsumugi awkwardly ignoring the stares of other people (who were probably asking themselves 'Why is that plain girl hanging out with Junko Enoshima?')

 

"So  _friend,_ " There was a tone in the word, like Junko was humoring herself with the idea. "Do you like me being around me?" Tsumugi nodded, trying to ignore the pink dusting her cheeks. "You're an amazing person Enoshima-san!" "Seriously?" Junko snickered. "Oh, I can't be that great," "Yes, you are!"

 

Internally, Junko was bored as all hell because this was going just predictably perfect to her plans, but on the outside she seemed fine.

 

"How would you like to assist me in a special project?" "Which is?"

 

Junko took a sip of coffee. "Not anything I can tell you right now," Tsumugi was going to say something, probably saying she was being to vague, when the blonde grabbed her by the chin and smiled.

 

"All will be explained later!" She teased, leaning across the table. "But for now," She finished the sentence by closing the gap between their lips.

 

Junko tasted the bitterness on the girl's tongue, confirming the obvious.

 

This definitely was a date.


End file.
